LEAH
by lunaofthesky
Summary: Leah is upset by Jacob's imprinting. She feels alone in the world because no man will ever love her. It doesn't seem as though she will really care....
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm here to give this fanfic thing another shot- i realize that i pretty much stink worse than dirty gym socks at updating, so I'm going to try to do the whole "one-shot" thing. I hope it works :)

LEAH:

"Shut UP Jacob!!!"

"I didn't say anything!!!"

"Maybe not, but you're THINKING louder than is absolutely necessary, and I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!"

Nessie just turned 6 years old, though really that means she's about 18. Less than a year ago she and jacob were best friends- just friends. About a month before she turned 6, that's when it happened. Nessie realized she was in love with Jacob, and of course Jacob returned the feelings. They've been engaged since Nessie was only a few months old (creepy,  
and they're getting married in a year. I guess i should feel lucky that they won't be "doing" anything until they're married, but to be quite honest-the thoughts are enough. I for one do NOT want to be picturing Nessie naked, and i KNOW Edward is not that fond of it either. Yep, Edward just threw a rock at Jacob's head.

"ha ha"

"shut up Leah, go find yourself a guy and then you'll understand."

i sighed to myself, wishing that there was a guy out there who liked me...

"sorry Leah, i didn't mean it."

"i know"

i wasn't upset at Jacob, not really. Still, i got up and shifted into wolf form. I made sure my clothes were still neatly bundled in my bag, and i took off. I think i was somewhere in rural Oregon when i stopped. I hid behind some trees and walked out into this secluded meadow with a spring bubbling softly in the middle. I lay down in the warm grass and fell asleep

I awoke to gentle hands tapping my shoulder, "are you ok?"

I opened my eyes reluctantly and a warm breeze washed over me, i was staring at an angel. All of the sudden i felt like nothing else in the entire world mattered, this angel staring down at me was everything. The center of my universe shifted to be held by this one person.

crap.

i just imprinted.

i just imprinted on a complete stranger.

i just imprinted on a girl!

"yeah I'm fine."

"oh good, I'm Lissa. I didn't mean to wake you up, i just wanted to be sure you were ok. You can go back to sleep if you want, you looked so perfect just laying there in the sunlight."

"Thanks, i think. I'm Leah, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Leah, do you think it would be ok if i painted a picture of you? I'm a freelance artist."

"Sure, i mean, if you really want to."

"Oh, i REALLY want to."

She smiled at me, her eyes were flirting and a dimple showed in one cheek. Still, i could see some hesitation in her eyes, and i knew she was prepared throw her guard back up if i showed any sign of rejection.

"Then i REALLY want you too."

Her smile got wider as she pulled out a huge notepad from her backpack, as well as some water colors.

"just lay there and look beautiful."

-------------------------------------------------------

I spent a week in rural Oregon with Lissa, it was the best week of my life. We asked each other about our lives and we talked about everything. By the end of the week she knew all of my secrets, including the fact i was a werewolf. When i showed her and told her about imprinting all she said was, "can i paint you in wolf form sometime? you're beautiful as a wolf too. She said she would love to meet my family and friends up on the reservation, i was a little apprehensive but...she was persistent.

"I know we're rushing into things, but i believe in love at first sight. I don't want to miss a moment of this strange new life with you."

She was always so sweet, strange that she would fall in love with me...i was never good at being nice, but she was so perfect.

"ok, but you should know that they don't know i'm...."

"gay?"

"yeah."

"it'll be fine."

We drove up to Forks and pulled into the Cullen's driveway to see Jacob before we hit the res.  
He was sitting in the backyard with Nessie, when he tuned into my thoughts.

"Leah!! You're back!"

"Yup."

"And....you....imprinted?"

"Yup."

I was thinking about books, really hard about books.

"Well i want to meet him!"

Here we go.

"Let's go Lissa, time to meet my pack brother."

"Jacob, this is Lissa."

Jacob looked shocked for a moment, then covered it up with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lissa"

"You too Jacob."

Everything seemed like it was going to be fine, when Jacob started laughing like a half crazed hyena.

"WHAT!?!"

"Oh nothing."

"JACOB BLACK!"

"Fine, i was just thinking, what're people gonna say when they find out that Sam Uley turned you gay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, since all you people are so nice, i can't help but keep writing :) i'm gonna have to slow down the pace a little though.

Let's see..we left off with that fabulous line there, so let's start with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine, i was just thinking, what're people gonna say when they find out that Sam Uley turned you gay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leah:

I literally turned redder than a cherry, my face was so hot i thought it was going to explode.  
I shifted forward and leaped into my wolf form. Jacob, sensing my mood change had already shifted and made a run for it. Let him run, i could catch him running on three feet.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!"

I couldn't let him get to the res before me, i hadn't even told Seth yet! How was i going to tell my mom? or Sam? Not that i had those feelings for him anymore, but i still loved him like a friend! I turned my nose toward jacob and broke into a sprint. I caught up to him at the boundry to the res.

"JACOB!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Will you please come back to the Cullen's? I haven't figured out how to tell anybody yet."

"FINE, but I want to be there when you go ok?"

"JACOB!'

"Leah, seriously people are going to be fine with it! You're over reacting. Lissa seems really sweet, i don't know what all the fuss is about."

"Right Jacob. Like you don't just want to be there when i tell people just to see Sam's face?"

"That's just a bonus."

"Right."

We ran back to the Cullen's house to find Nessie and Lissa chatting while Lissa sketched a flower. I quickly located my stash of clothes and changed behind the trees before going out to talk to Lissa.

"Hey Liss, sorry about that."

"No problem, Jacob wasn't being very polite."

My proper little angel turned to glare at my pack mate. He winced a little at the angry look staring at him from such a cute little face.

"Sorry, ok? Geez...."

Lissa smiled at him and turned to me.

"Nessie said we could look at Carlisle's art collection, want to go with me?"

"Sure."

I turned to walk up to the house."

"I'll meet you in the gallery Liss, i have to use the bathroom."

She smiled at me, that cute dimple appearing.

"Kay Leah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lissa:

"And Jacob?"

"Yeah Lissa?"

"I may "seem really sweet", but i don't like people who get on my bad side. Please don't get on my bad side, i really do like Leah, and i wouldn't want to hurt you." 


End file.
